


Vitiate

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better than everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitiate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Privilege.

Alex inhaled sharply as the warm scotch hit the back of her throat. She leant back, resting her feet on the coffee table in front of her. Glancing at her hands she cursed Drew Lamerly for turning her into a wreck with one irrelevant threat.

Olivia gently knocked on the door, opening it ajar to see if the ADA was in. She spotted her on the couch, still visibly shaken from her encounter with the messed up rich boy in court. “Alex, are you okay?”

Alex looked up from her drink. “I’m fine Olivia, the scotch is helping.”

Olivia knew that she wasn’t fine nor was the drink helping. “Got another glass?” she asked, flopping beside her.

Alex got a glass from the side of the couch, filling it with the malted liquid. “I… I wasn’t expecting that,” she nervously admitted.

“I don’t think anyone was.”

“I grew up around people like the Lamerly’s and yet I’m still surprised by their behaviour.”

“And their holier than thou attitude,” Olivia added.

Alex smiled for the first time. “Yeah. They think that they can do whatever they want and expect to get away it by bribing cops of getting their thousand dollars an hour attorneys to find loopholes. The system sucks when you’re not rich.”

“Gee thanks Al.”

Her choice of words caused her to grimace. “Sorry Liv. You know what I mean.” 

“Yeah I do. It pisses me off when little Johnny trust fund gets away with rape and murder because of who his daddy is.”

“Sometimes I wish I could go back and grow up all over again but without the money and work my way through law school. Maybe I’d be a better person for it.”

Olivia smiled at her. “It wouldn’t make a difference Alex, you’d still be the best person for this job and I’d still love you because you are amazing.”

“Thanks Liv, I’d love you too,” Alex acknowledged, softly kissing the side of her mouth.


End file.
